Espejo roto
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Se sentía solo, a pesar de tener amigos, y tenía miedo de ese ente que quería acompañarlo... pero, ¿cómo negarse a algo que se veía tan natural, aunque le causara tanto temor? Angsty fic, BakuraXRyou


**Espejo roto**

* * *

Nota: Mi primer Bakura/Ryou. No sé si sea el último, pero es el primero y es, por consiguiente, muy especial. Necesito dedicárselo a alguien, pero realmente no conozco a muchas que les guste este pairing más que el Seto/Joey o Seto/Yami, así que se lo dedicaré a... quien deje el primer review... jeje

* * *

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras apretaba con fuerza las sábanas, sus cabellos blancos estaban cubriendo parte de su rostro y otros yacían sobre la almohada cubierta de un forro azul oscuro.

Su pecho se contraía con espasmos de dolor, su garganta estaba lastimada y había lágrimas secas en sus mejillas; pero el sufrimiento había dejado de ser una molestia porque ya _no_ sentía.

Lo que una vez experimentó, ese sufrimiento agonizante que se apoderaba de él desde el interior y lo hacía sentir tan lleno, pero herido, estaba desvaneciéndose, su voz no salía y sentía que cada vez era más difícil respirar... lo hacía entrecortadamente.

Sintió pesadez en su interior, un inexplicable deseo de acurrucarse y así lo hizo.

Se abrazó con fuerza, arropándose entre las sábanas delgadas, intentando conservar un poco de calor.

Era invierno y estaba encendido el aire acondicionado, pero es que minutos atrás había estado ardiendo en fiebre.

No comprendía.

Quería comprenderlo, entenderlo, trabajarlo en su mente y llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria.

De repente cruzó por su mente la idea de declararse loco.

Le ayudaría.

_No te resistas, estoy contigo._

Aquella voz que surgía de la parte inferior de su cabeza y que parecía quemarlo por dentro.

Lo conocía, existía en su interior, usurpando su cuerpo cuando se encontraba débil o simplemente cuando quería manifestarse en el mundo exterior, ante Yuugi y su equipo de porristas.

_Déjate llevar, Ryou. Mi pequeña criatura._

Apretó con más fuerza las sábanas, sintió que sus uñas rasgaban la tela y la piel de sus palmas... sangre tibia en forma de pequeñas gotas corrió por sus manos, sus ojos se abrieron.

Observó su habitación vacía, el techo blanco.

Desde que aquel espíritu entró a su vida esta se había visto severamente afectada.

Estaba herido.

Gimió.

_Pequeño¿vas a dejarme salir?_

Negó frenético.

Por Dios, no podía controlarlo, cómo le pedía permiso para salir... cómo le preguntaba si iba a liberarlo.

Era ilógico preguntarlo.

Él tenía poder sobre Ryou.

El peliblanco podía sentirse rindiéndose en su interior, su voz perdiéndose en el vacío, sus esfuerzos consumiéndose bajo la insistencia de aquel espíritu maligno que brotaba de la sortija del milenio.

No había forma de deshacerse de ella, siempre regresaba a su dueño.

Y encontró un dueño en Ryou.

El pequeño peliblanco no poseía la fuerza necesaria para controlarlo, pero tampoco se arriesgaba a poner en peligro al peliblanco.

Era su puerta al mundo real, no iba a ponerlo en peligro mortal.

El sufrimiento de ahora era momentáneo y tan mundano.

Dejaba que lo experimentara para que sintiera lo que para él era estar encerrado.

Déjame hacerte compañía... estar contigo en el mundo exterior. Permíteme acompañarte en la soledad en la que estás.

Ryou negó.

Él no estaba solo, contaba con amigos.

Yuugi.

Anzu.

Jounouchi.

Honda.

Tosió, sintiendo su garganta rasposa, su cuerpo caliente, sus ojos pesados.

En medio de su delirio pensaba que no estaba solo, que contaba con el apoyo de aquellos que no le abandonaron en Battle City... o en The Duelist Kingdom.

¿Por qué no están aquí, entonces, Pequeño Ryou?

El peliblanco gimió más alto.

Algo se extendía por todo su cuerpo, quemándole cada célula, cada nervio, evaporándolo en sus poros.

Gritó esta vez, porque no pudo controlarlo.

Sus ojos estaban nublados de dolor, su cabello se sentía pegajoso en su frente debido al sudor que exudaba.

Sus manos temblaban fuertemente.

Déjame controlar todo, Ryou. Las cosas van a salir bien.

"Déjame en paz." Susurró.

Tenía sueño, su mente le mostraba imágenes extrañas.

Su interior se sentía caliente, su cuerpo pesaba.

"Déjame dormir; quiero descansar." Sonrió suavemente, estaba pensando en rendirse.

¿Por qué el suyo tenía que ser un Yami tan malo?

Sonrió involuntariamente una vez más, sintiendo la calidez de una mano sobre su frente.

Una caricia que se tornó brusca y jaló sus cabellos blancos.

Se mordió la lengua para no gritar.

No iba a permitirse ceder ante alguien que ni siquiera tenía cuerpo propio, que necesitaba el suyo.

En un impulso obtenido de quién sabe dónde, logró ponerse en pie y caminó presuroso al baño, donde se observó en el espejo.

Su rostro demacrado dijo todo.

No estaba en buenas condiciones.

Estaba pálido, ojeroso y mucho más delgado.

Había pasado una semana consumiendo sólo agua.

El espíritu tampoco se había rendido, parecía obtener fuerza de la debilidad de Ryou quien estaba a punto de ceder, pero que se sujetaba con fuerza a su vida.

Se mojó el rostro con abundante agua fría.

Y golpeó el espejo, rompiéndolo en fragmentos pequeños.

Sujetó uno entre su mano e iba a dirigirlo a su muñeca cuando una voz lo detuvo.

No querrás cometer esa estupidez, otra vez, Ryou. Recuerda que cuando tú quedas inconsciente yo quedo a cargo del cuerpo, así que nos volveremos a salvar, cuantas veces sean necesarias.

_No importa lo que tenga que hacer, Ryou. Voy a poseerte, sea por las buenas o por las malas._

_Serás mío... Yo te voy a proteger._

Déjame protegerte.

"¡No!" Gritó y se cubrió los oídos con las manos. Se sentía acosado dentro de su propio cuerpo. "Quiero dormir. Quiero vivir."

Una caricia reconfortante en su espalda.

Yo te haré vivir, Ryou.

Voy a darte vida.

Se quejó.

Su voz se quebró.

Estaba tan solo en ese momento que realmente sintió el abrazo de Bakura, a pesar que era un espíritu.

Su _cuerpo_ se sintió tan real contra el suyo, sus manos sobre su espalda en un abrazo reconfortante.

El temor que había experimentado incrementaba.

Pese a no sentirse solo, no se sentía en confianza con el espíritu.

Le daba miedo.

Bakura le ocasionaba pavor.

"Déjame."

Su susurro llegó a los oídos de Bakura y rió.

No es lo que realmente quieres, Ryou.

Quiero oírte decir lo que en verdad necesitas... lo que quieres que yo te dé, porque si no lo haces... ¿Cómo podría dártelo?

¿Cómo?

"No me dejes." Suplicó Ryou.

"Por favor, no me dejes solo."

Bakura finalmente pudo aparecer a su lado, corpóreo.

Su mano sujetó la de Ryou y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

"Calma, pequeño." Era débil, frágil entre sus brazos y estaba roto, como el espejo del baño.

Era como observarse en un espejo que está roto.

Veía a su otra mitad fragmentada y rota, frágil.

Sujetó a Ryou de la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo firmemente, brindándole el calor confortante que tanta falta le hacía.

Pero no fue realmente un confort para el pequeño.

Solamente un momento más.

Un leve momento de tranquilidad.

De todas formas, estaba con alguien que no iba a dejarlo solo.

Mi pequeño espejo roto. Eres sólo mío.

The end.

**Notas de Doi Hachan – lena:**

Algo que surgió de una noche de insomnio viendo –oyendo- a Kamijo cantar Shiroi Bouquet (me encanta esa canción) y oyendo también a Hideki... ¿no les gusta Hideki? Bueno, a mí sí... una vez más, no más que Hyde... y no, no son lo mismo. Hyde es Hideto Takarai y Hideki es... Hideki XD, bueno, Hideki Imamura. Ok, el fic es raro, angsty, y no tiene un final feliz, pero es Bakura/Ryou... espero escribir más de esta pareja, en términos como éste. Me gustó mucho expresar mi locura de otra forma... Jeje.


End file.
